Naruto Knight of the Leaf
by Beekeeper101
Summary: When the land of King Arthur is ravaged by an evil sorcerer the power of Excailbur is needed once again but when King Arthur is no where to be found Excalibur calls forth for a new champion.
1. Prologue

Naruto Knight of the Leaf

Prologue: A Dream or a Vision a Kingdom in peril

We begin our tale as a young woman held her daughter tightly gripped in her arms while running through the city. Hoards of demons had invaded the capitol, the kings knights did their best to aid in the efforts in evacuating the citizens from the city. The woman ran as fast as her body would allow her. She ignored the stress she was putting on her body and focused more on getting her daughter and herself to safety.

Just as she found an escape route a demon had cut her from her path. It's blood shot eyes brought terror to the woman. She then turned herself around in hopes to escape the demon, but three more demons entered and left herself surrounded. Fearing for her daughter's life the women tighten her grip around her and slowly brought herself to her knees. The demons slowly crept towards the woman hunger could be seen in their eyes.

"Mommy I'm scared." The little girl said

"It's alright sweetie everything is going to be fine." The mother lied to her daughter. She could feel warm tear drops sliding down the sides of her face. The little girl wrapped her arms around her mother as they both prepared for the worst.

"HEY YOU STUIPID HELLHOUNDS!"

The woman looked around her surroundings. The demons were distracted by the voice that had called out to them. She then faced her attention towards the sky, and was amazed at what she had saw. As the demons turned their attention back to the woman the voiced echoed through the area once again.

"UP HERE!"

As the demons faced towards the sky, a young man fell from the sky. While aiming his sword towards one of the demons, the pack of demons tried to avoid the boy's attack. But it was too late for one of the them. It couldn't get away in time as the boy crashed into the earth below, creating a cloud of dust. The woman and her daughter waited to see the outcome of the boy's assault. The other demons prepared themselves as a figure through the cloud of dust moved.

The other demons grew angry as they saw the figure pull out the sword from they're fallen comrade's body. Then one of the demons followed the boy into the cloud of smoke only to have itself cut in two by the boy's sword. Then the other demons charged in after the boy. The woman and her daughter were in awe as they saw the boy fought off the pack of demons.

The demons may have been fast but the boy was much quicker and stronger. Demonic screams of terror echoed through the area as the by cut through the demons. The woman was to distracted to notice a demon creeping towards her and her daughter. But it was Daughter's cries that had brought her mother's attention to the demon charging right towards them. The mother held tightly towards her daughter as they both cried out in terror.

Then the sounds of the demon chocking awoke the mother and her daughter from their state of terror, but what they saw they couldn't believe. The boy had his hand tightly clenched around the demon's throat. The demon couldn't escape the boys grasp has he threw the demon straight to the ground below, creating another dust cloud. The woman and her daughter could feel the shock waves from the collision. After the cloud of dust had disappeared the woman had a better view of the young man who had just saved her and her daughter's lives.

The boy appeared to be in his teens, spiky blonde hair, wearing an unusual orange jump suit under a suit of armor that the knights of the kingdom wore, she did not recognized the boy's headband from anywhere either the kingdom or from any of the neighboring lands but he did seem familiar to her. But what really grabbed the woman's attention was the boy's sword she could not believe the sight of the sword for it was a sword that only the king could wield.

"Are you and your daughter alright?" the boy asked while he held out his hand to the woman and her daughter.

The woman reached out her one of her hands to the boy's, while holding her daughter in the other. The boy slowly picked them both off the ground and got them both back to their feet. The woman hid the blush from her face from the young man.

"Thank you young man you saved mine and my daughter's lives this day." The woman spoke in low and soft tone.

"It was nothing." The boy replied. "I 'm just doing what I feel is right that's all But still you need to get you and your daughter out of here and fast."

"Yes of course thank you young man." the woman said

"Thank you mister." The little girl said."

"You're welcome to little girl."

Then the boy quickly leapt into the air landing onto a nearby building, running towards the center of the city. Where most of the battles were taking place, and as he ran through the city a voice echoed through his mind warning him of an oncoming threat.

"Naruto I 'm sensing a great amount of dark energy gathering high above the city!"

"What?"

Naruto then turned his attention towards the sky, a dark cloud swirled high above the city. Inside the eye of the storm stood a dark sorcerer was summoning a powerful demon that could destroy the entire city.

"Naruto he's already begun the summoning spell." The voice said. "What should we do?"

Naruto then placed his sword in the ground in front of himself, then he sat down on the ground and placed himself under deep meditation.

"What are you doing Naruto can't you see there are more important things to do than just sit around."

"Shut up will you I'm trying to do something here."

Naruto took a deep breath and began to draw in energy from nature itself. Naruto could feel himself becoming more stronger with each breath he took. Then a bright light surrounded him then in flash of light Naruto reemerged but instead of the suit of armor he was previously wearing. It was replaced with a red cloak with black flames at the bottom, and a giant scroll was placed behind him and his eyes became those of a toad's.

"Na..Naruto what happened to you?" the voice cried out.

"hehe what do you think it's called Sage Mode."

"Sage Mode?"

"It's a state where I can draw energy from nature itself and basically it enhances my abilities and it won't let me feel exhausted during battle."

"I didn't know you could do that."

"He he so are you ready Excalibur?" Naruto asked his sword.

"I 'm always ready to fight young knight."

Naruto quickly pulled Excalibur from the ground and held it tightly in his grip. Then from the center of the dark cloud the demon had entered. Loud roars of terror echoed throughout the city. The demon first entered as a stream of dark magic then it emerged as a Nine Tailed fox spirit similar to the one hidden within Naruto. But the color of it's fur was more darker, and it's eyes were and even more darker shade of red.

Naruto held Excalibur tightly in his grip then he faced the demon and it's master. Naruto raised Excalibur towards the sorcerer. The sorcerer used his dark magic and drew his sword and aimed it towards Naruto.

"DO YOU THINK THAT WORTHLESS EXCUSE FOR A WEPON IS A MATCH FOR DEATHCALIBUR?" The sorcerer shouted.

"THERE'S NOTHING THAT ME OR EXCALIBUR CAN'T HANDEL." Naruto replied

Both swordsmen held the blades tightly in their grasps. Both stood completely still, then in an instance Naruto charged straight towards the sorcerer and his monster. As they both prepared themselves for the upcoming battle Naruto heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Naruto…..Naruto please wake up."

Suddenly there was a flash of light, his sight became blurry. Then once he regained his sight. He realized he was no longer on a battlefield instead he was in his apartment and it was in the middle of the night. As he searched for the voiced that had called his name he thought he was still in a dream when he saw the figure of a young woman.

She had long beautiful midnight colored hair that shined brighter than any gem that he ever saw as it reflected off the moonlight coming from his bedroom window. He noticed that she had soft pale skin has she held onto his hand. She stared at him with a pair of beautiful light lavender colored eyes that were filled with much concern.

"Hinata…. Is everything okay? Naruto asked the girl while he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes

"Yo… you were shaking in your sleep… and you mumbling something as well I started to worry about you." She replied

"Oh I'm sorry Hinata I didn't mean to scare you." Naruto replied as he tried to comfort her.

"No no I should be the one apologizing for disturbing you Naruto I shouldn't have."

Just before Hinata could continue she was was cut off by Naruto as he held onto her. The young Huyga heiress couldn't help but blush as the one who she loved with all her heart and soul held her tightly in his loving arms . She returned his love by wrapping her arms around him as well.

"Hinata you could never bother me." Naruto said in a calm loving tone.

"Oh Naruto." Hinata said while in a shy yet loving tone.

There was a brief moment of silence between the two young lovers as they both gave in to each other's warm embrace. But Naruto had soon realized the current time and decided that it would be best for the two of them to return to their slumber.

"Hey it's getting late we better get back to sleep."

"Yeah I'm…..pretty tired." Hinata said while giving a small yawn.

Naruto couldn't help but yawn himself. Then just as the two ninjas were crawling under the soft warm blankets Hinata struggled as she asked Naruto for a romantic favor.

"Um… Nar… Naruto."

" What is Hinata?"

"Could I ask for… for one thing before we go to bed?" Hinata struggled to say while hiding the fact the her entire face had gone into a light shade of red.

"Sure what is it Hinata?" Naruto asked.

He stared at her while she was unable to give him direct eye contact. Her cheeks began to change into bright shade of red, she twiddled her fingers around trying to find the right words to say to him.

"Ca… can I have a.. a… a good night kiss?" Hinata asked.

Naruto gave her a warm smile after hearing her request then gently lifted his hand and placed it under her chin. Then he slowly tilted her head towards himself so that they could both look each other's eyes.

"Hinata there isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you." He said in a loving tone.

Hinata could feel her face burning up from her blushing but she didn't care. She was in the arms of the one she loved and he was in hers. Naruto then slowly pulled her closer to him. Both of their hearts were pounding against their chests as their lips grew closer and closer together. Then in a brief moment they could feel the love and compassion they both felt for each other as their lips met in a deep and passionate kiss and in that one brief moment the whole world around them was at peace.

Then the young lovers parted lips when the need for oxygen came. Both lovers started deeply into each other's eyes in the most romantic of ways.

"I love you Naruto." Hinata said with much love in her tone

"I love you to Hinata." Naruto replied as he gave her one more kiss.

Then the tow ninjas crawled under their blankets and held each other as they both prepared themselves for a good night's sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Tales of King Arthur

It was a clear sunny day in the village Hidden in the Leafs. Naruto was in the middle of a sparring session with Rock Lee within the compounds of the training grounds. While Hinata and TenTen sat casually underneath the shade of a nearby tree watching the two ninjas locked in combat.

"So Hinata what's it like to be dating the hero of the Leaf village?" TenTen asked.

Hinata didn't answer right away but focused more on Naruto as he and Rock Lee sent a barrage of attacks towards each other.

"For so long I've dreamt of being with Naruto. To stand by his side, to hold him tightly in my arms and now that we're finally together there are no words to describe how happy I' am." Hinata said with a warm smile on her face.

"And I bet being the one to press you're lips against his is just as exciting huh?" TenTen asked with an devilish grin on her face.

"TENTEN!" Hinata shouted.

"Huh is everything all right Hina… Oooff!" Naruto shouted.

"What is going on Ten… Arrgh!" Lee shouted.

Unknowing to Hinata at the time she had accidently distracted the boys as they both swung a right hook towards each other. Both girls ran towards they're injured comrades.

"Naruto ar..are you okay?" Hinata asked as she help Naruto lift himself off the ground

"Ugh… I'm alright Hinata." Naruto said as he rubbed the side of his face.

"Are you alright Lee?" TenTen asked.

"Yes TenTen I'm fine." Lee replied.

Both Naruto and Lee grinned at each other while the bummed they're fists against each other. Then all four ninjas parted ways as Naruto and Hinata made their way to the Ichiraku Ramen shop.

"I'm sorry I made you and Lee hit each other Naruto." Hinata said in an apologetic tone.

"It's okay Hinata it was a sparring session we we're meant to hit each other after all."

"But still if TenTen hadn't brought up me and you… um never mind." Hinata said with a blush.

"Huh what was that?" Naruto asked with much curiosity.

"Oh Naruto please don't ask me it's embarrassing."

"Well alight but only cause I love you." Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Hinata's face grew a deeper shade of red as Naruto pull their bodies closer to each other. Hinata responded by wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck.

"Oh Naruto." Hinata said in a soft tone.

Then both Naruto and Hinata shared a quick passionate kiss.

"Ohhhh you guys are so cute!" a famine voice cried out.

To both Naruto and Hinata's surprise it was Ayame the daughter of the Ramen shop owner.

"Hehe well well if it isn't our favorite couple." The old man said as he stirred a batch of freshly made noodles.

Both Naruto and Hinata had a blush on their faces as they entered the famed noodle shop.

"So what'll ya have?"

"The usual for me please." Naruto said.

"Same too please."

"You betchya two lover's specials coming up comin up." Ayame said with a wink.

While Naruto and Hinata waited for their orders another famine voice called out to the both of them.

"Well well well if it isn't Mister and Misses Uzumaki."

"Sakura cut it out." Naruto shouted.

"Hey calm down you know I'm just kidding."

"Oh okay then so what's up?"

"Nothing I finally got some free time from all the paper work Lady Tsunade had me do and decided to take a walk through the village."

"Oh that's good." Hinata replied.

"Oh by the way Naruto when I was at the library today I stumbled across a book that I thought you'd like."

Then Sakura dug into her book bag and brought out a book titled "The Tales of King Arthur."

"Huh what's it about?" Naruto asked as he and Hinata over looked the cover of the book.

"Well it's about this boy named Arthur who became the king of this kingdom called Avalon. When he pulled out the legendary sword Excalibur from a sacred stone created by a woman they called the Lady of the Lake."

"Excalibur?" Naruto asked himself.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"Huh oh nothing just talking to myself." Naruto replied.

"Well anyways I thought you guys would like it."

"Oh thank you Sakura." Hinata said.

Then after all three ninjas enjoyed their meal filled with casual conversations. Naruto and Hinata returned to their apartment and while Hinata cleaned the apartment, Naruto read the book Sakura had given him and Hinata earlier that day. With each page he read the more interested he got into the story.

"How's the story?" Hinata asked as she finished cleaning.

"It's pretty interesting this Arthur kid fought of hordes of demons, and evil sorcerers, and dragons with this awesome sword called Excalibur. Not to mention he wants to be king of that kingdom Sakura mentioned."

"Just like how you want to be Hokage one day huh?" Hinata said with a smile on her face.

"Hehe yup." Naruto replied.

"Well it's getting pretty late Naruto are you coming to bed?"

"Yeah (yawn)…. I better get some sleep before I get too interested in this book." Naruto replied.

Then as Naruto and Hinata prepared themselves for a goodnight's rest an epic battle was taking place. Massive rain storms covered the land, lightning and thunder shook both the havens and earth. As two figures one in a white hooded cloak and the other in a black cloak sung their swords in an epic clash of steel while a woman in a dark hooded cloak stood high above the mountain range watching the two men fight one another.

"Dark arts: Chaos Lightning Strike." The man in the black hooded cloak shouted as he raised his sword into the air.

Then as he swung his sword down a massive black thunder bolt came crashing down. The man in the white hood had only a second to spear as he dodged the blacken thunder bolt as it tore the land scape apart. The man quickly took shelter in the nearby forest hoping that it would give him the cover he needed to rest while he came up with a strategy.

"I can't believe this." The man said to himself.

"Mordred was my best friend why is he attacking me now?"

"I already told you Arthur when he tried to pull me out of the sacred stone I could sense he was surprising a great darkness within himself. Now he has completely allowed the darkness within his own heart to consume him." A mysterious voice replied.

"Excalibur you are correct my most trusted sword I remember you telling me that once before." Arthur replied.

"We both know Mordred and Morgana are going to win this fight Excalibur."

"Arthur don't speak like that!" Excalibur shouted.

"It's the truth I'm too weak to keep up with the two of them and it is the upmost importance that we do not allow them to possess you or your scabbard Excalibur."

"Indeed."

Then Arthur quickly grabbed Excalibur's scabbard from his side and placed Excalibur carefully within it.

"Sacred blade of Nimue Lady of the lake I cast to you your sword take it under you wing and summon the chosen one who will take my place to defeat this evil." Arthur shouted.

Then Excalibur transformed itself into a white light and flew high in the sky and disappeared from sight. Arthur was pleased with this and slipped into unconsciousness unaware that both Mordred and Morgana stood above him.

"He cast a spell and returned the sword to the Lady of the Lake." Mordred said.

"It does not matter we know where it went. All we have to do is reach her before she can summon the chosen one." Morgana replied as she cast a spell and trapped Arthur inside a barrier of black magic.

"We have the king now and soon we will have the power of the demon fox within him." Morgana said as she laughed in the most evil of ways.

Meanwhile underneath the clear midnight skies stood a white gazebo lying on top of a shimmering lake stood a woman in a blue vial. Enjoying the beautiful scenery the night had brought. The moment was interrupted when she sensed the present of Excalibur coming towards her.

She quickly looked out and saw the bright light coming towards her and gently lifted her arms out. As she caught the sacred sword as it returned to its original shape.

"Arthur!" The woman said in shock.


End file.
